Comparison by SilverHeart09 (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Como Tony apresentou a Pepper sua mais bela criação: J.A.R.V.I.S. (o/s baseada Pré-Homem de Ferro)


Hey! E aqui está mais uma _one shot_ **Pepperony**. Essa o/s é bem divertida, e fala mais ou menos como JARVIS foi criado. Gostaria de agradecer a **SilverHeart09 **por me autorizar a traduzir suas o/s. (thank you too much) Boa leitura!

* * *

_One shot_ - **Comparison**

"_Carregar e reiniciar",_ disse Tony, girando em torno de sua cadeira e sorrindo como um bobo. Esta foi a sua mais recente invenção. Apenas um sistema muito inteligente, ou JARVIS. Esse também era o nome do mordomo de sua família, não que ele ainda o visse. Ele havia perdido o contato com Jarvis e o guarda da casa quando ele construiu sua mansão à beira do Point Dume*****.

"_Reiniciando, Senhor",_ o software na frente dele disse. Tony sorriu e deu um soco no ar, em seguida, virou-se quando ouviu os saltos de sua nova assistente pessoal batendo do outro lado da oficina, ela segurava seu laptop e alguns documentos.

_"Você vai amar isso",_ disse ele, sorrindo para a mulher loira.

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts sentou-se em frente a ele e abriu seu laptop Dell._ "Mas eu vou entender isso?"_, perguntou ela, calmamente passando os dedos por suas notas. Ela estava trabalhando para o Sr. Stark havia 3 semanas e ela já estava acostumada com seu comportamento excêntrico.

Tony considerou sua questão, pensando nos prós e contras de sua pergunta, a fim de chegar a uma decisão final. _"Talvez",_ ele decidiu finalmente._ "Você vai amá-lo de qualquer maneira, ele vai deixar o seu trabalho muito mais fácil". _Pepper levantou os olhos de suas anotações, intrigada e viu seu novo, excêntrico, irritante pra inferno (e também, coincidentemente sexy pra inferno – não que ela diria isso para ele) chefe que lhe mostrava um monte de equações complicadas em seu computador e pressionou Enter.

"_Reiniciação completa, eu também estou carregando as informações, estamos on-line e prontos"_

Pepper olhou para o teto e Tony sorriu para ela. _"Jarvis, diga 'Olá' para a senhorita Potts."_

_"Bom dia, senhorita Potts."_

"_Um ..."_ Pepper olhou para Tony. _"O que é isso? ",_ perguntou ela.

_"Isso, senhorita Potts, é possivelmente a inteligência artificial mais avançada jamais criada antes."_

_"E você o chamou de JARVIS?"_

Tony parecia magoado. "_É um bom nome",_ ele insistiu. _"Eu tinha um mordomo chamado Jarvis. Mas, neste caso, significa "Apenas um sistema muito inteligente__*** **__'."_

_"E isso vai me ajudar ... como?_

Tony esfregou suas mãos uma na outra, um gesto que Pepper já reconhecia que significava: 'modo exibido ativado', e sorriu. _"JARVIS pode acessar todos os bancos de dados das Indústrias Stark, ele também pode organizar as pastas do trabalho e reorganizar horários. Ele funciona como uma secretária eletrônica, se eu não estou aqui, ele pode te dizer onde estou quando você não conseguir me encontrar, o que é habitual, como ambos sabemos. Ele também pode se comunicar com outras pessoas através do telefone se necessário e pode controlar todos os computadores da casa e também do mundo. Basicamente, ele é uma versão computadorizada de mim."_

Pepper olhou para ele, tentando processar essa informação e, em seguida, indicou seu laptop. _"Isso também pode fazer mais do que isso."_ Tony levantou as sobrancelhas. _"Seu laptop pode atender o telefone? "_

_"Bem, não ... "_

_"Lhe dizer onde eu estou?"_

"_Não, mas ..."_

"_Controlar todos os computadores do mundo? "_

_"Tony ... ",_ Pepper disse exasperada_. "Nem todo mundo quer um computador que faz todas essas coisas. Organizar apenas arquivos já é bom! "_

"_Mas ..."_ Tony disse, com entusiasmo. "_Qual é a graça de ser um gênio, se você não pode criar um supercomputador para impressionar a sua assistente pessoal? Aceite isso Pepperpot__*****__ você amou isso. "_

_"Eu não quero dizer nada que aumente seu ego ainda mais",_ disse Pepper, digitando no teclado.

Tony sorriu largamente. "_O que significa que você achou impressionante, mas você simplesmente não quer dizer!"_

"_Não. Direi. Nada."_ Pepper disse, continuando a teclar e ignorar seu chefe. Ela não percebeu que ele saiu de seu assento até que ela sentiu sua respiração-com-cheiro-de-café- quente em seu pescoço. _"Apenas ficando aqui, você já aumenta meu ego."_

Pepper empurrou a cadeira para longe dele. _"Como eu estou fazendo isso, Sr. Stark?_

"_Você já durou muito tempo",_ Tony disse, sorrindo suavemente para ela_. "Eu acho que eu gosto de você também, mas não sei o porquê. E eu estou supondo que o motivo pelo qual você está ficando é porque você gosta de trabalhar para mim, pois você está aumentando o meu ego"._

_"... Ou",_ Pepper disse olhando para cima. _"Talvez seja o grande salário no final do mês que me permite comprar todos os meus sapatos favoritos."_

Tony sorriu. "_Só por esse comentário eu vou fazer o seu café_ ", e virou-se para caminhar em direção à cozinha. Pepper ficou confusa. _"Como é que isso merece um café? "_

"_Você é a única pessoa que é honesta comigo_!" Tony gritou por cima do ombro.

Pepper sorriu e olhou para a tela do computador de Tony, que ainda estava exibindo equações confusas. _"Você ainda está aí, Jarvis?"_ ela perguntou em voz baixa.

_"Sim, senhorita Potts",_JARVIS disse igualmente em voz baixa.

Pepper tremeu e voltou para o seu Dell.

* * *

Abaixo está as curiosidades que eu sempre coloco em **'*'**

_Point Dume__*****__:_ é um promontório na costa de Malibu - Califórnia, que se projeta para o Oceano Pacífico.

_"Apenas um sistema muito inteligente"__*** : **_Nessa sentença Tony explica o porque de J.A.R.V.I.S. que é: "**J**ust **A R**eally **V**ery **I**ntelligent **S**ystem".

_Pepperpot*_: Apenas um apelido carinhoso que Tony deu para Pepper. (junção de Pepper + Potts)


End file.
